abinnie o'll nait
by thejeloy
Summary: entah karena kemampuan english-nya seokmin yang kebangetan parahnya, atau telinganya lagi kesumpel sama kotoran, menyebabkan ia dipermalukan karena misheard lyric. kasihan. SEVENTEEN FIC SEOKMIN DOKYEOM seoksoo MINGYU JEONGHAN sebagai pelengkap ;p


entah karena kemampuan _english_ -nya seokmin yang kebangetan parahnya, atau telinganya lagi kesumpel sama kotoran, menyebabkan ia dipermalukan karena _misheard lyric_. kasihan.

 **.**

 **seokmin-jisoo** (dan mingyu dan jeonghan nyempil ;p) / **drabble** / **comedy** / _**pointless**_ _(lol)_ / _**lowercase-style**_ / **enjoy! mwah :***

 **.**

sore itu, waktu anak-anak dapet waktu nyantai sepulang dari manggung, mingyu yang udah seger—karena barusan mandi—duduk di sofa ruang tengah sambil mainin _handphone_ -nya. duduk sendiri dan hanya di temani oleh segelas air putih yang tersaji di atas meja. cowok bertulang-panjang itu terkekeh sambil terus _scrolling_ layar _handphone_ -nya kebawah.

"liatin apaan lu, tem?" tau-tau, sudah ada seokmin yang duduk di sebelahnya, kelihatan seger juga—baru selesai mandi soalnya—sambil bawa _mp3_ dan _earphone_. "liatin kometarnya _kaerotdeul_ di _instagram_. lucu-lucu. aneh-aneh juga komenannya. pada gesrek semua deh kayaknya." mingyu menjawab sambil terkekeh dan terus _scrolling_.

"gimana para _fans_ gak gesrek kalo kita sendiri gesrek juga. pohon jatuh gak jauh dari buahnya!"

"elu aja kali yang gesrek, bloon!"

tau-tau, kepala seokmin udah ditoyor dari arah belakang, membuat pria kuda itu terkejut dan langsung menoleh ke belakang. sedangkan mingyu disampingnya malah ketawa lebar nian, keras nian, sampai nangis.

jeonghan ternyata, kelihatan seger juga, wangi banget lagi. hmm.

"yang bener itu, buah jatuh gak jauh dari pohonnya! ternyata gak cuma muka yang mirip kuda, otaknya juga."

jeonghan ambil posisi wenak di sebelah seokmin, kemudian meminum air putih punya mingyu, dan nyomot permen kapas yang dia bawa tadi.

"sadis lu, _hyung."_ seokmin menggumam sambil ngelus-ngelus kepala belakangnya, sedangkan jeonghan cuma melet, dan mingyu semakin keras ketawa.

seokmin yang merasa tawa mingyu itu perih nian untuknya, langsung nyambar gula kapas jeonghan dan nyumpel mulut lebarnya mingyu pake makanan manis itu. "makan tuh! ketawa mulu, lu!"

"malah enak gue di dulang permen kapas, wlek :p" mingyu malah mengunyah permen kapas tersebut. seokmin cuma menghela nafas berat, dan jeonghan serta mingyu terkekeh melihatnya.

"eh, kalian pada tahu _side to side_ gak?" jeonghan memulai pembicaraan baru dengan menanyakan sesuatu ke dua adik gemesnya itu. "apaan itu, _hyung_?" mingyu bertanya balik, sedangkan seokmin sedang meluruskan kabel _earphone_ -nya yang mbulet itu. "itu judul lagu, bukan lagu baru sih, tapi kata adikku lagunya asik, jadi aku penasaran."

seokmin yang berhasil meluruskan kabel _earphone_ -nya menyahut, "lagunya arin _noona_ , bukan?" tapi jeonghan dan mingyu malah memberinya tatapan penasaran. "arin _noona?_ siapa tuh?" tanya mingyu. "maksud gue, ariana grande. biar akrab aku manggilnya _arin noona_."

jeonghan dan mingyu memutar bola mata. "kayak ariana kenal lu aja, tong!" mingyu noyor kepala seokmin, dan jeonghan ketawa lebar. " _stahp peulis."_ seokmin yang udah jengah dengan sikap kedua temannya itu berdiri.

"mau kemana? kita cuma bercanda, min! maaf deh," jeonghan yang masih ketawa lirih itu menggenggam tangan seokmin, membuat cowok berhidung prosotan itu duduk lagi di tempatnya. "jadi kalian pada tau gak?" jeonghan bertanya lagi.

"biasanya jisoo _hyung_ nyanyi lagu itu di kamar." seokmin menjawab. "kamu tau lagunya gak?" sekarang giliran mingyu yang tanya. seokmin mengangguk. "nyanyiin dikit dong!" pinta jeonghan. kemudian seokmin meneguk sampai habis air putih punya mingyu dan 'ehkem-ehkem' alay sebelum nyanyi.

"na na na na na!" cowok itu langsung nyanyiin nada _chorus_ lagu _side to side_ punya arin _noona._

tapi kemudian dia berhenti.

"kok gitu sih? yang jelas dong!" jeonghan cemberut dikit waktu seokmin berhenti nyanyi. mana tadi nyanyi cuma se cuprit, liriknya 'na na na na' lagi.

"gak hafal _hyung."_

"katanya lu tau, tong!" mingyu ikut-ikutan protes.

"abinnie o'll nait. abinnie o'll de'i." _part chorus_ lagu _side to side_ emang agak susah, tapi seokmin dengan sempurna mencapai nada setingkat sama arin _noona_.

"apa tadi kamu bilang?" tiba-tiba di belakang mereka bertiga, berdirilah anggota yang kalau perkenalan dalam bahasa china mengaku sebagai _'laoshi meiguo'_ atau ' _american teacher'_ —jisoo.

ketiganya menoleh kebelakang, jisoo manis sekali pakai kaos lengan panjang warna _pink soft_ dan celana pendek hitam, rambutnya sedikit basah karena baru mandi, dan ada senyum menggelikan terbit di bibirnya. seperti menahan tawa.

"hehehe," seokmin si manusia kuda sadar kalau jisoo kebelet ketawa gara-gara mendengarnya menyanyikan _side to side_ tadi. seokmin sadar kalau _english_ -nya tadi benar-benar memalukan, makanya jisoo _hyung_ ngempet ketawa begini.

"ayo, ulangi lagi, seok- _ah_!" suara jisoo sudah bergetar karena menahan tawa, tapi seokmin malah tertawa renyah. "gak deh, _hyung_."

dan mereka bertiga melotot melihat jisoo si anak america kesayangan tuhan ; yang _manner_ -nya oh so sangat kalem sekali ; yang udah kayak putri keraton solo ; yang akhir-akhir ini tambah cantik aja, ketawa dengan sangat terbahaknya, dengan sangat _mannerless_ , dan sampe jongkok-jongkok segala.

"ahaha! haha! astaga! abinnie! astaga, seokmin, seokmin." jisoo yang udah berdiri lagi—habis jongkok-jongkok—geleng-geleng kepala. "abinnie?" jisoo menyeka airmata diujung matanya. "menurutmu liriknya gimana, mingyu?" jisoo bertanya pada mingyu yang udah meringis liat jisoo ketawa kayak tadi. tapi cowok tinggi itu cuma mengedikkan bahu. "aku gak tau, tapi, apa benar liriknya 'abinnie'? binnie anak _ohmygirl_ itu?" mingyu bertanya polos, jeonghan cuma mengedipkan mata berkali-kali, dan seokmin langsung nyengir.

" _lemme explain it to you."_ kemudian jisoo ambil posisi di sebelah mingyu. meraih _mp3_ seokmin dan mencari lagu yang dimaksud kemudian memutarnya.

"lirik sebenarnya adalah—

 _i've been here all night_

 _i've been here all day_

kemudian jisoo menghentikan musik itu.

" _i've been here,_ atau _i have been here_ , bukan abinnie,"

"tapi kedengeran seperti abinnie, _hyung!"_ seokmin membela diri.

"situ aja yang kagak ngerti bahasa inggris. gitu lu ngaku-ngaku akrab sama ariana, tong!" untuk kedua kalinya mingyu noyor kepala seokmin.

sedangkan si cowok kuda cuma bisa 'hehehe' aja.

"jadi itu lagunya ariana, ya?" jeonghan yang masih tenang bertanya sekali lagi. dan dijawab anggukan oleh jisoo. "aku mau cari ah," kemudian cowok harum itu ngacir ke kamarnya.

"kayaknya kamu harus belajar _english_ lagi, deh, seok- _ah_!"

"bener tuh, kelewatan banget lu bloonnya!" mingyu menimpali.

"dari dulu udah pengen belajar, _hyung_. tapi ke siapa?"

" _i've been here all day,_ seok- _ah!_ kapanpun kalau kamu mau belajar aku siap bantuin, kok."

dan seokmin cuma cengar-cengir aja.

"ambil es, ah!" mingyu berdiri dan berjalan menuju dapur. dalam langkahnya, cowok tinggi itu—dengan sangat tidak sopannya—menyanyikan _side to side_ dengan nada sumbang dan suara lantang, serta lirik yang memalukan. berniat menyindir seokmin.

" _abinnie o'll nait!"_

jisoo kembali terbahak-bahak, sedangkan seokmin melempar bantal sofa kepada mingyu.

.

.

.

kkeut!

.

.

.

apaan coba?

jadi, waktu pertama kali denger _side to side_ aku gak 'ngeh' kalo lirik aslinya itu _i've been here_ , dan timbullah _misheard lyric._ silahkan didengerin, buat kalian yg belum denger lagunya.

aku penasaran, seokmin jago _english_ gak ya?

 _and_ , _sorry_ kalau gak jelas banget. pengen nulis seoksoo, tapi gak bisa murni seoksoo doang, tetep ada mingyu nyempil disitu, duh, syedih ;-; maafkeun. _next time_ aku coba deh, nulis _pure-seoksoo_ , daah!


End file.
